the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Faraday
Appearance Cassie is a bright and pretty young girl with a gently curved face with a dusting of freckles dappling her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her skin is appears healthy and creamy, at least on her glowing face that bears dimples whenever she smiles. Her eyes are wide, round, and a sparkling amber. Her hair is golden and falls all the way down to her waist in wavy tresses. On either side she has a section of hair braided and pulled behind her into a small half-ponytail that runs down the rest of her hair length and keeps it from getting too much in her face. Her wardrobe is as bright as she is with a yellow halter top with a crochet floral pattern that makes up the bottom third. The small holes from the crochet just barely makes her skin underneath visible in very small doses. For pants she wears jean shorts with a rainbow-colored belt. The shorts themselves are a little faded with some minor tears, but still function perfectly. She also wears open-ended gloves that go halfway up her forearms -- they're colorful with thin white, pink, and yellow stripes. Matching the gloves are knee-length socks (that actually go a bit past her knees) of the same color and pattern variation. Short boots that go up a little past the ankles serves as her footwear. They may have been yellow at one point, but they've blackened from being burnt too many times. Embedded into a ruby ring worn on her right ring finger is her keystone. Cassie tends to carry around a large, overstuffed satchel over her shoulder. It astounds people with what she pulls out of it and how easily she seems to carry it around as if it were no more than a feather. As a fire-type master, she has some evidence of her expertise on her body. Her fingers and fingertips have small burns here and there. There are more on her forearms, though they're covered by her gloves. Other bits can be found on her back and legs as well, scattered throughout her body. She knows each and every one and will happily tell anyone about how she got them -- she's considers her burns to be valuable and wonderful. As a Gjinka, feathers of gold and red are entwined naturally in her hair. Other than that, her appearance is hardly different. However, she does have wings, although they only appear in the form of fire at will. Personality Cassie is innocent and ignorant to many things around her -- or, at least she acts like it. She answers things in overly simple terms and doesn't dwell on details. In truth she's quite aware and insightful and not above tricking and playing a little mischief on people. She's a well-meaning and always tries to be prepared for all sorts of troubles which is why she carries around her satchel full of random trinkets. She's inventive, imaginative, and always trying her very best to be her absolute best. Cassie is someone who always looks ahead and doesn't think much of the past. What's happened happened, it can be changed so might as well accept it. Even though she knows many people won't always stop by to lend a hand, she truly believes in the best of humankind and always seeks to make friends and relations, probably as a way to fill the void of what was a lacking childhood. When it comes to people who completely throw away their best and choose to take a darker route, she is unforgiving. She's a cunning, adventurous girl who is willing to try and experience new things. She love life and is always seeking to improve the life of others around her, believing that everybody deserves a bit of kindness and a chance to make the most of their time on Earth. Cassie is passionate in her emotions and absolute in her actions. History Cassie was born on the streets of Snowbelle City in the Kalos Region. She fended for herself from a young age after she was abandoned by her mother in favor of looking after only herself since a child was too much to handle in the game of survival. It was cold and lonely and she lived in the back alleys, collecting scraps of clothes and eating the leftovers of those more fortunate than herself. Move-set Characteristics Pokemon Azar (Charizard : Female) : Ability: Blaze (Drought as Mega) -- Azar is Cassie's first Pokemon whom she met as a Charmander. Azar was ill with a dimly lit tail and an unhealthy hue to her skin, not as strong or capable as the other Charmander. Cassie, having developed a knack for Pokemon early on, tended to her and in turn Azar shared what little warmth she could offer to the homeless child. They bonded and have been close since with Azar growing into a powerful Charizard. Moves: Solar Beam, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Air Slash. Has Charizardite Y Apollo (Arcanine: Male) : Ability: Justified -- Apollo holds up as a faithful companion. He was already apart of the orphanage that had picked Cassie up and was known as the lone Growlithe, someone distant but protective. When Cassie chose to leave the orphanage on her own will, Apollo willingly went with her after many moments of warming up to Cassie's endearing presence and not bothered by his growls to stay away. Moves: Extreme Speed, Overheat, Fire Fang, Helping Hand Comet (Rapidash : Male) : Ability: Flame Body -- Moves: Bounce, Flamethrower, Agility, Fury Attack Seraphina (Ninetales : Female) : Ability: Drought -- Moves: Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Extrasensory, Inferno Sora (Talonflame : Female) : Ability: Gale Wings -- Moves: Flame Charge, Brave Bird, Acrobatics, Tailwind Scorch (Typhlosion : Male) : Ability: Flash Fire -- Moves: Flame Wheel, Eruption, Defense Curl, Smokescreen Relationships Aken Eli Miriam Aali Nero Gallagher Helios June Quotes Trivia Gallery Cassie's pose.jpeg|Cassie's pose Golden hair.jpg|Golden Hair pretty eye.jpeg|Pretty eye Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Gijinka Category:Sea Territory